Collection of Oneshots
by DeathEater'sDaughter
Summary: These are written for the Cannon Pairings Challenge. Oneshots.
1. Their Last Stand

**Prompt: And she'd be standing next to me**

**Title:** Their Last Stand

**Rating: **T

**Word Count:** **519**

**Warnings: **Character Death

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**At the Order Meeting**

"Fred your partner will be Angelina." Tonks says then whispers to me. "Whatever you do do not leave her behind." I nod as Angelina stands beside me. I haven't spoken to her since 7th year right before I left the school on my broom. "Hello Fred." She says with a small smile. "Hi Angie." She smiles slightly more but it is hardly noticeable. "Fred and Angelina! Disapparate to the Hog's Head!" Tonks yells. I take Angie's hand and disapparate.

**During the Battle of Hogwarts**

I must say that Angie and me make wonderful fighting partners. "Stupefy!" She would yell at a Death Eater and he would shout a spell back at her. So I would cut in with "Protego! Petrificus Totalus!" And the Death Eater would fall. The first time I did it she said "Thanks." And we went on our way. But now it we have each other's backs. Protecting the other no matter what the cost. Angie has blocked some many spells that have been aimed at me; most of them were Killing Curses. And I have done the same. She blocked spells from Antonin Dolohov, Fenrir Greyback, Augustus Rookwood, and Thorfinn Rowle. And I have blocked spells from Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Roldophus Lestrange, and even Lucius Malfoy. "Fred! Duck!" I duck quickly and the Killing Curse aimed at my back hit the wall making it crumble. I grab Angelina and pull her out of the way of the crumbling rock. However Dolohov was not as lucky. He got hit with tons of rock, crushed beneath its weight. "Are you alright Angelina?" This is the first time I have called her Angelina all night. "Never better. I feel like I am on fire, a bomb ready to explode. I cannot wait to win this." I smile at her. "Good." I grab her left hand, because her right hand is her wand hand. Unlike mine which is my left hand. She grips my hand firmly and we take off running. Outside Professor McGonagall's office is Luna Lovegood fighting off Alecto and Amycus Carrow. I look towards Angelina. She smiles and nods. We help her fight them off in a matter of minutes. With a combination of Shield Charms, Disarming Charms, and Petrifying charms we have them down in no time. "Thank you Fred and Angelina." "No problem Luna." I say. "Be careful." Angie says. Luna simply smiles and goes skipping into battle. We turn around look for a fight to join.

We walk on the 6th floor. The ceiling is losing bits and pieces at a rapid pace. She looks at me and I look at her. "Are we going to make it out of this Fred?" "I do not know Angie. I honestly don't." She takes my hand. "We might as well try." She says and drags me till the roof begins to fall. "Angie we won't make it." She looks at me, tears in her eyes. I hold her hand tighter and she stands next to me. The ceiling falls on us and we are dead before we fall.\

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**I do not own the characters in this story. I really wish I did but I don't. **


	2. Twelve Year Old Hero

**Prompt: The Violent Men Who Dance the Blood Ballet**

**Title:** Twelve Year Old Hero

**Rating: **PG13

**Word Count: 766**

**Warnings: Violence, Character Death, Fred OOC, AU**

/\\\\\\\\\\

Angelina P.O.V.

"It is not safe for you to go out there alone Angie." My sister Roxanne says to me. I know why she says it. There is a man who is going around and is raping and murdering young girls. His name is Fred Weasley. At every crime scene he leaves a not saying; "Dance the Blood Ballet." The note is written in the blood of the victim. "I will be fine Roxanne." I say then I walk out the door. All I want to do is go into the woods for inspiration on my artwork. When I arrive I sit on a stump by the river and begin to draw everything I see. It is only when I draw a ginger man that I realized I was being watched. And not by any man, by the man. Fred Weasley, the one who will kill me. I don't move. That will make him attack faster. I don't want to die but the longer I live the more I can whisper under my breath my goodbyes. "I love you Roxanne and mum. I will miss you. Good Bye." I whisper. I stand and begin to walk towards him, a move that is both bold and stupid. I am walking to my death. I stand in front of the man who will kill me. "Go ahead and kill me. I know you are going to. And you will write with my blood after you have killed me. And you will tear my family apart because I am gone. Have you ever thought of how their families would feel?" I pause for a moment. He doesn't reply. "It kills them! They are grieving and depressed because you killed their daughters. Their mums are crying all the time and their fathers are plotting revenge against you. Their brothers are crying because although they were mean little devils to their sisters they did love them. And their sisters are dying inside because a part of them is dead and gone. So kill me but don't kill anyone else. I want to be the last you kill. To stop everything." He hand is clenched tightly around a knife that he will stab me to death. His knuckles are white from gripping the handle so hard. My speech was bold, daring and also unwise. Brave and foolish. And those will be my last words because I refuse to say more. I want to die like a warrior, brave and strong. I will hold back the tears that sting my eyes. I will be strong. I keep staring at him as he shoves me to the ground. I use my hands to break my fall. The skin on my hands break and blood flows smoothly onto the ground. I am scared but I know I will be okay. He sits on my legs and his feet are on my arms to keep me from fighting, but I won't fight him. That would be cowardly. He traces my lips with the tip of the blade causing them to bleed. He stabs the left side of my chest, the side opposite my heart. I close my eyes to hide the tears. When they are gone I open my eyes and glare right into his eyes. He stabs my chest again. But I don't close my eyes this time I keep them wide open. I feel my warm blood leaving my body onto the hard packed ground. He cuts my wrists and the blood trickles off my skin onto the ground. He brushes my hair away from my face and cuts my eyebrows, nose, and ears. I don't cry, flinch, scream, or tense. I relax and let him kill me, slowly, deliberately, unhurriedly. Then he stabs my chest, directly into my heart. My eyes flutter close as I feel his fingers in my chest and a paper placed on my stomach. I can hear him smear my blood on the paper. My breathing slows. My body shuts down. My heartbeat stop, my chest heaves its last breath. My eyes roll into my head and I die, in peace. Darkness folds around my body. I am dead and the darkness has surrounded me. There is no light, there is only darkness. A man stands before me. "You died like a hero Angelina. You are brave." I didn't see his face before the darkness swallowed him up. I will be stuck in this darkness for an eternity. As a 12 year girl who did by being murdered to stop what was going on. A 12 year old hero.


	3. Good Morning Angelina(Through the Years)

**Prompt: Morning**

**Title:** Good Morning Angelina (through the years)

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: 900**

**Warnings: **Some events are non-canon.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

**First Year at Hogwarts**

I am sitting in the common room in a chair. I am not doing anything except staring at the fire, flickering in the fireplace. It is early, really early. I can't sleep because I am too excited for classes to begin. I cannot wait to learn about magic. I hear someone come down the stairs. But I don't turn around. The person looks over the back of the chair; I can feel their shadow over my head. "Good Morning Angelina." He says. I look up in the person's face. It is one of the Weasley twins. "Which twin are you?" I ask. "I'm Fred." He says. "Good Morning Fred." He smiles in a way his blue eyes twinkle.

**Second Year at Hogwarts**

It is the first Gryffindor team Quidditch match. I cannot wait to begin. I love Quidditch and it is my dream to be a chaser on the Holy Head Harpies. So I became a chaser on the Gryffindor team as a start, as a way to practice. The Weasley twins walk up. I can finally tell them apart now. It only took a year, give or take a little bit. Fred elbows me. "Morning Angelina." He says with a smile that would make almost every girl swoon. "Good Morning Fred."

**Fourth Year at Hogwarts**

With Ginny being in the Chamber of Secrets the common room is silent. I really liked Ginny. She was smart and sweet and shy and really strong. Fred comes and sits beside me in the chair next to mine. "Morning Angelina." "Morning Fred." "Angelina I am scared." I scoot the chair closer to his. "I know." "Ginny's gone and Ron disappeared earlier. I'm scared I am going to lose them." "Have some faith Fred. They will be okay." "What does okay mean?" "I don't know. I honestly don't know." Professor McGonagall comes into the common room with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Fred your parents." I say and he turns around. Ginny peers out from behind her mum. She sees Fred and runs into his arms. I can't help but smile at the sight.

**Sixth Year at Hogwarts**

The Triwizard Tournament is being held here. At Hogwarts. The Durmstrang students are very quiet and they seem very dark. The Beauxbaton's students seem very girly and feminine. There is a ball coming up so yesterday I went with Katie and Alicia to buy a dress. Mine is a pale blue with a silver accent. Katie picked it out for me and I love it. But I won't be able to wear it if I don't get a date. Fred walks down with George. They are really close, Fred and George, like two peas in a pod. George goes and sits by Lee Jordan but Fred sits by me. "Good Morning Angelina." He says cheerily. "Good Morning Fred." I say just like he did. "I got a question for you Angelina." "Okay. What is your question?" "Will you go to the ball with me?" What? Did he just ask me to the ball? "Yeah sure." I say with a smile. That results with a Cheshire grin from Fred.

**Seventh Year at Hogwarts**

April 1st. Today is the twins' birthday. They will be 18. In the Muggle World they would be adults. Fred comes downstairs with a Cheshire grin on his face, so does George. "Morning Angie." He has been calling me Angie since the Yule Ball last year. "Morning Fred. And Happy Birthday." "Thanks Angie. Can you help me with something?" "What something?" "Setting a pond in the middle of the charms corridor." His eyes darken slightly. "Is it to piss of Umbridge?" He smiles wickedly. I take that as a yes. "I'm in."

**First Day at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes**

My first day at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and I am running late. I basically run down Diagon Alley to the shop and run into the door. "Good Morning Angelina." George says. "Morning George." I say and look around for Fred. George picks up on this and says, "He's in the storeroom." "Uh…Thanks." I say then walk off towards the storeroom. When I walk in Fred turns around and smiles. "Morning Angie." "Morning Fred." I say with a smile. His smile is contagious. I decided to help Fred at the moment. "By the way Angie. You're late." I grin.

**The Morning of the Battle**

Fred and I have been dating for a year and a half now. I walk into the shop. I'm surprised they kept it open during the war. Not many people are coming in but mail order is prominent. I walk into the storeroom and find Fred alone. George is up front with Verity. "Morning Fred." "Good morning Angie." He says and kisses me softly. And we work until they call us to battle. Little did I know that this morning would be the last time that I would hear "Good Morning Angie."

**Every May 2****nd**** since the Battle**

Every May 2nd I go to Fred's grave and lay one red and gold flower on the tombstone and whisper, "Good Morning Fred." Wishing he would respond.

**Janurary 23, 2082**

I open my eyes and I see a white light. I am in Heaven. I must have died in my sleep. I see a figure walk up to me. And they say, "Good morning Angie." I look at him. "Good Morning Fred."


End file.
